Conventionally, there is a game system where an operation is performed using a controller in which a vibrator is provided.
The controller used in the above game system, however, merely vibrates in accordance with predetermined vibration data according to a game situation, and there is room for improvement in variedly vibrating the controller.
Therefore, it is an object of an exemplary embodiment to provide a storage medium having stored therein an information processing program, an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method that are capable of variedly vibrating an operation apparatus.
To achieve the above object, the exemplary embodiment can employ, for example, the following configurations. It should be noted that it is understood that, to interpret the descriptions of the claims, the scope of the claims should be interpreted only by the descriptions of the claims. If there is a conflict between the descriptions of the claims and the descriptions of the specification, the descriptions of the claims take precedence.
In a first exemplary configuration of a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program according to the exemplary embodiment, an information processing program is executed by a computer included in an information processing apparatus for performing information processing based on an operation on an operation apparatus including a vibrator and a sensor for detecting a motion or an orientation of the operation apparatus. The information processing program causes the computer to execute: generating predetermined vibration data for vibrating the vibrator; outputting the vibration data to the operation apparatus; acquiring motion/orientation data based on a detection result of the sensor from the operation apparatus; and performing predetermined information processing based on the motion/orientation data. In the generation of the vibration data, when the motion/orientation data satisfies a predetermined condition in a period in which the predetermined vibration data for vibrating the vibrator is output, vibration data for temporarily changing the vibration of the vibrator and thereafter continuing the vibration of the vibrator is generated.
Based on the above, in accordance with the motion or the orientation of an operation apparatus, it is possible to variedly vibrate the operation apparatus.
Further, in the generation of the vibration data, when the motion/orientation data satisfies the predetermined condition, vibration data for temporarily changing an amplitude of the vibration of the vibrator may be generated.
Based on the above, in accordance with the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus, it is possible to impart a vibration of which the amplitude temporarily changes.
Further, in the generation of the vibration data, when the motion/orientation data satisfies the predetermined condition, vibration data for temporarily changing a frequency of the vibration of the vibrator may be generated.
Based on the above, in accordance with the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus, it is possible to impart a vibration of which the frequency temporarily changes.
Further, in the generation of the vibration data, when the motion/orientation data satisfies the predetermined condition, vibration data for temporarily changing an amplitude and a frequency of the vibration of the vibrator may be generated.
Based on the above, in accordance with the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus, it is possible to impart a vibration of which both the amplitude and the frequency temporarily change.
Further, in the generation of the vibration data, an amount of change in the amplitude to be temporarily changed may be set in accordance with an amount of change in the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus indicated by the motion/orientation data, thereby generating the vibration data for making the temporarily change.
Based on the above, in accordance with the amount of change in the motion of the operation apparatus or the amount of change in the orientation of the operation apparatus, it is possible to impart a vibration of which the amplitude temporarily changes.
Further, in the generation of the vibration data, when the motion/orientation data satisfies the predetermined condition, vibration data for temporarily changing the vibration of the vibrator and thereafter changing back to the vibration indicated by the predetermined vibration data may be generated.
Based on the above, when the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus that is vibrating satisfies a predetermined condition, a vibration that temporarily changes is imparted to the operation apparatus, and thereafter, it is possible to change back the vibration of the operation apparatus to the previous vibration.
Further, in the generation of the vibration data, the predetermined vibration data may be generated in accordance with an operation on the operation apparatus.
Based on the above, the vibration of the operation apparatus imparted in accordance with a predetermined operation using the operation apparatus can be temporarily changed in accordance with the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus.
Further, in the generation of the vibration data, the predetermined vibration data may be generated in accordance with the motion/orientation data.
Based on the above, the vibration of the operation apparatus imparted in accordance with the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus can be temporarily change in accordance with the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus.
Further, the sensor may be able to detect a plurality of parameters corresponding to the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus. In the acquisition of the motion/orientation data, a detection result of the sensor regarding the plurality of parameters may be acquired as the motion/orientation data. In the generation of the vibration data, the predetermined vibration data may be generated in accordance with a predetermined parameter indicated by the motion/orientation data, and when a parameter different from the predetermined parameter indicated by the motion/orientation data satisfies the predetermined condition, the vibration data for temporarily changing the vibration of the vibrator may be generated.
Based on the above, the vibration of the operation apparatus imparted in accordance with the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus can be temporarily changed in accordance with a different parameter based on the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus.
Further, in accordance with the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus, the sensor may be able to detect an acceleration and an angular velocity generated in the operation apparatus. In the acquisition of the motion/orientation data, a detection result regarding the acceleration and the angular velocity detected by the sensor may be acquired as the motion/orientation data. In the generation of the vibration data, the predetermined vibration data may be generated in accordance with the acceleration indicated by the motion/orientation data, and when the angular velocity indicated by the motion/orientation data satisfies the predetermined condition, the vibration data for temporarily changing the vibration of the vibrator may be generated.
Based on the above, the vibration of the operation apparatus imparted based on an acceleration generated in accordance with the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus can be temporarily changed in accordance with an angular velocity generated in accordance with the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus.
Further, in the performance of the information processing, an object may be caused to move in a virtual world based on the motion/orientation data. The information processing program may further cause the computer to execute displaying on a display screen the virtual world where the object moves. In the movement of the object, when the motion/orientation data satisfies the predetermined condition while the object is moving in the virtual world, a moving direction of the object may be changed.
Based on the above, it is possible to synchronize a change in the moving direction of an object with a change in the vibration of the operation apparatus.
Further, in the displaying on the display screen, when the moving direction of the object changes in accordance with the fact that the motion/orientation data satisfies the predetermined condition, the object may be displayed on the display screen by providing the object a predetermined effect image corresponding to the change in the moving direction.
Based on the above, it is possible to synchronize an effect image provided in accordance with the moving direction of the object with a change in the vibration of the operation apparatus.
Further, in the generation of the vibration data, the vibration data for temporarily changing the vibration may be generated in accordance with an amount of change in the motion/orientation data.
Based on the above, in accordance with the motion of the operation apparatus or the amount of change in the orientation of the operation apparatus, it is possible to temporarily change the vibration of the operation apparatus.
Further, in the generation of the vibration data, the vibration data for temporarily changing the vibration may be generated in accordance with an amount of change corresponding to a difference between the motion/orientation data previously acquired in the acquisition of the motion/orientation data and the motion/orientation data currently acquired in the acquisition of the motion/orientation data.
Based on the above, in accordance with the motion of the operation apparatus or the amount of change in the orientation of the operation apparatus, it is possible to temporarily change the vibration of the operation apparatus.
Further, in the generation of the vibration data, when the motion/orientation data satisfies the predetermined condition again in the period in which the predetermined vibration data for vibrating the vibrator is output, vibration data for temporarily changing the vibration of the vibrator again and thereafter continuing the vibration of the vibrator may be generated.
Based on the above, when the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus satisfies a predetermined condition multiple times, it is possible to temporarily change the vibration in each time.
Further, the information processing program may further cause the computer to execute outputting a sound. In the generation of the vibration data, the predetermined vibration data may be generated in relation to the sound output in the output of the sound.
Based on the above, the vibration of the operation apparatus imparted in accordance with a sound can be temporarily changed in accordance with the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus.
Further, in a second exemplary configuration of the non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein the information processing program according to the exemplary embodiment, an information processing program is executed by a computer included in an information processing apparatus for performing information processing based on an operation on an operation apparatus including a vibrator, an acceleration sensor, and an angular velocity sensor. The information processing program causes the computer to execute: acquiring, from the operation apparatus, acceleration data based on a detection result of the acceleration sensor and angular velocity data based on a detection result of the angular velocity sensor; when the acceleration data satisfies a predetermined condition, generating predetermined vibration data for vibrating the vibrator; outputting the vibration data to the operation apparatus; and performing predetermined information processing based on at least one of the acceleration data and the angular velocity data. In the generation of the vibration data, when the angular velocity data satisfies a predetermined condition, a parameter of the predetermined vibration data is changed.
Based on the above, the vibration of an operation apparatus imparted based on an acceleration generated in accordance with the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus can be temporarily changed in accordance with an angular velocity generated in accordance with the motion or the orientation of the operation apparatus.
Further, in a third exemplary configuration of the non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein the information processing program according to the exemplary embodiment, an information processing program is executed by a computer included in an information processing apparatus for performing information processing based on an operation on an operation apparatus including a vibrator. The information processing program causes the computer to execute: acquiring operation data of an operation on the operation apparatus; causing an object to move in a virtual world; displaying on a display screen the virtual world where the object moves; generating predetermined vibration data for vibrating the vibrator in relation to the movement of the object; and outputting the vibration data to the operation apparatus. In the generation of the vibration data, when the operation data satisfies a predetermined condition during the movement of the object in which the predetermined vibration data for vibrating the vibrator in relation to the movement of the object is output, vibration data for changing the vibration of the vibrator is generated. In the movement of the object, when the operation data satisfies the predetermined condition during the movement of the object, a moving direction of the object in the virtual world is changed.
Based on the above, the vibration of an operation apparatus imparted in relation to the movement of an object displayed on a display screen can be temporarily changed in accordance with a change in the moving direction of the object.
Further, in a fourth exemplary configuration of the non-transitory computer-readable storage medium having stored therein the information processing program according to the exemplary embodiment, an information processing program is executed by a computer included in an information processing apparatus for performing information processing based on an operation on an operation apparatus including a vibrator and an operation unit allowing an analog operation input. The information processing program causes the computer to execute: generating predetermined vibration data for vibrating the vibrator; outputting the vibration data to the operation apparatus; acquiring analog operation data based on a detection result of the operation unit from the operation apparatus; and performing predetermined information processing based on the operation data. In the generation of the vibration data, when the analog operation data satisfies a predetermined condition in a period in which the predetermined vibration data for vibrating the vibrator is output, vibration data for temporarily changing the vibration of the vibrator and thereafter continuing the vibration of the vibrator is generated.
Based on the above, in accordance with an analog operation on an operation apparatus, it is possible to variedly vibrate the operation apparatus.
Further, the exemplary embodiment may be carried out in the forms of an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and an information processing method.
According to the exemplary embodiment, in accordance with the motion or the orientation of an operation apparatus or an operation on the operation apparatus, it is possible to variedly vibrate the operation apparatus.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.